


В каждой шутке

by littleshiver



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 15:41:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7580038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleshiver/pseuds/littleshiver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Да, она строга, но если бы Миранда была мужчиной... Никто и слова бы не сказал о её манере руководства. Все просто сказали бы, что она крута в своём деле."(с)TDWP</p>
            </blockquote>





	В каждой шутке

— А знаете, — говорит Энди, не прекращая жадно жевать свой стейк (о, да, она уже привыкла, что времени на еду в графике нет и даже на дружеских посиделках умудряется съесть две порции за несчастные три минуты), — если бы Миранда была мужчиной...  
Она говорит так уверенно и чувственно, потому что знает, о чем говорит.  
— ...никто и словом бы не обмолвился о её манере руководства, все просто сказали бы, что она крута в своём деле.  
Вот так, у Энди блестят глаза, выкрашенные ярко-алой помадой губы растягиваются в довольной улыбке, и она лучится гордостью за свою начальницу, словно родная мать.  
— А мне кажется, — бросает Даг, только что покончивший с первой пинтой пива, — что если бы Миранда Пристли была мужчиной, ты с точно таким же выражением лица мечтала бы иметь от него детей.  
«Если бы Миранда Пристли была мужчиной, — думает Энди про себя, запивая пиццу холодной газировкой, — у меня не было бы вообще никаких шансов.»  
И все же, она смеется вместе со всеми и не заостряет внимания на откровенно сексисткой остроте старого друга. И почти не смотрит на непривычно молчаливый телефон.  
Миранда сказала, что заберет её в десять.  
У них есть ещё уйма времени на глупые шутки.


End file.
